


Pleasure

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

## Day 8: Pleasure

It was the one day a month Clint offered to cook breakfast for everyone in the Tower, which was a treat, as he made the best breakfast hands down, it was homey and delicious and smelled divine, but because everyone loved it, it took all morning, and Clint was not willing to become a short order cook for more than one day a month. 

And well the last few months it hasn’t happened for whatever reason; they got a call, they had too many people out of town to get away with it without retribution, Steve brought his half-brainwashed assassin boyfriend (Tony’s words) back from god knows where and spent all of his waking moments trying to help him, and then Tony almost died and then Clint was stuck in medical and well, it’s just been a really really long time.

And it was Bucky’s first time eating Clint’s breakfast. Which he thinks is ironic, considering how many times they’d spent the night in each other’s beds until breakfast.

He walked into the communal kitchen and breakfast nook and his eyes widened at the sight of all the food on the island.

“Holy shit.”

Clint looked up from the two of the four separate griddles that were all sizzling away he smiled and laughed, “Yeah it’s a bit much, but that’s what happens when there’s a god, two super soldiers a super spy and a hungry Hulk coming to breakfast,” he replied.

Bucky only gaped, there were two griddles dedicated to pancakes, one to eggs and bacon and sausages  and one to hasbrowns, and there was already a pile of them all in serving trays on the island, there were also several bowls of fruit, blueberries, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, and a huge bowl of whipped cream, there was also a powdered sugar shaker, and maple syrup probably organic.

“Holy  _shit_ ,” he said again and Clint laughed, “How do you do this?”

“Oh, I used to help with breakfast when I was in the circus, a lot of people to feed meant being fast, but I ended up learning a really delicious pancake recipe on the road, so no one can really make better than me.”

“That’s a pretty high standard to set yourself at, I’ll have you know, I am the pancake eating champion of 1929, they better be good,” Bucky said and Clint only smirked then waved at the breakfast nook which had just enough room for all of them to sit at.

Bucky slid onto a chair and waited, watching Clint and admiring the way his arms moved as he worked, they were very easy to admire, he looked away when Steve came in, he smiled at Bucky then slid into the booth and told Clint how good it smelled, Bucky didn’t want Steve to know he was shacking it up with Clint, mostly because it was just sex, not anything to write home about.

Shortly after that Thor came in followed by Natasha, then Bruce and Tony, once everyone was seated they looked at Clint expectantly who ignored them until he was done, then he grabbed the plates, he started piling each one differently, then handed them out to each Avenger, Tony and Bruce had three gluten free pancakes each, Bruce liked strawberries and whipped cream with a touch of powdered sugar on his with just some hashbrowns, Tony liked blueberries and raspberries on his with a lot of whipped cream and then bacon and sausages and hashbrowns. Thor had everything but double a normal amount and that was his first serving, Steve had a stack of five pancakes with syrup and then hashbrowns eggs and sausages, Natasha had three pancakes with raspberries and blackberries with a generous sprinkle of powdered sugar and bacon and eggs.

“Alright Barnes, what do you want?” Clint asked and Bucky was so caught up in watching he hadn’t even thought about it.

“Um…I can get it…?”

“Naw, it’s tradition I get your first plate, anything more you can get off your lazy ass and get it yourself,” he grinned in reply.

“Oh…um…okay, I’ll uh take the same as Steve I guess-” he replied and Steve shook his head.

“No, Buck, get something with strawberries I know you love them,” he said and Bucky sighed.

’”Fine, just surprise me with fruit and then…hasbrowns and bacon,” he said and Clint bobbed his head he made the plate and his own then came to sit down.

“Why is it tradition?” Bucky asked.

“Because the first time we did this the others were all too tired to walk, they’d come back at about dawn from a fight and I stayed behind,” he’d still been on leave, “And was already making breakfast so made it for them too, and then the second time the losers had gotten this goo type glue stuff on them and just came back and were stuck to the seats, then the third time we just went with it, so yeah.”

“Oh,” Bucky said and then looked down at his whipped cream covered pancakes and choked, Clint was going to get it. He’d placed the fruit on top in such a way it looked like a penis, Clint didn’t say or give anything away. Bucky stepped on his foot.

He made a face but otherwise did nothing else but smirk at him sideways around his fork.

“So?” Clint asked and Bucky blinked then actually dug in, the first bite was pure heaven and he moaned, so were the next several bites, each one eliciting an almost sexual moan, he came out of his bliss it to see the others staring at him in amusement.

“You okay there, Barnes?” Tony drawled and Bucky flipped him off.

“Damn, if only I’d known sooner,” Clint said his eyes twinkling with mischief, obviously referring to things outside of breakfast.

“Oh fuck off, Barton,” he grumbled but got up for seconds anyway and Clint smiled.

“My pleasure, Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it for the week! Well I might be updating and adding to a few of the stories already posted, so you might wanna stick around for that.  
> But thanks for making this an AWESOME Week friends!


End file.
